


My Flower

by Lotus_Dumplings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fuck yeah!, Genderfluid Character, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Other, Pirates, can we get a fuck yeah for Rose?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings
Summary: "Excuse me, may I have the next dance?" In front of her, Violette bows, playing her part almost perfectly. The buttons of her coat—her purple shaded coat—seem to sparkle.Rose laughs. "Why, of course!"Violette leans in, whispering, "Please, your haste and carelessness could cost us our missionandour lives."Rose can't help but grin at that.
Relationships: Nyotalia England/Nyotalia France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	My Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dewy_Peach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewy_Peach/gifts).



> Again, what are words? Gift for Tao, very much on a whim but I'm self indulgent, okay?
> 
> Rose- England  
> Violette- France  
> Viktoria- Austria  
> Genoveva- Prussia  
> Ignacz- Hungary  
> Gunhilde- Denmark

"Fancy a dance, my lady?"

Rose flutters her eyelids, taking the hand offered to her. "Yes, my lord." 

They get into a closer position for a waltz. Rose has spent hours perfecting her technique, usually with help from her fellow crewmates that did grow up with such exquisiteness. Now, it's an instinct, effortless, if not a bit practiced. But everyone seemed a bit practiced in comparison to her flower, so there was no need to worry.

The music floating around the room is soft. There's violin and cello and piano—very different from Feliciano's excited, self taught fiddle, or their piano duets with Viktoria, and it isn't accompanied by clapping and drinking and loud singing from Genoveva and Ignacz. It doesn't quite sound right. Moving closer to the lord, she moves her hand farther down, carefully reaching for his pockets. 

Rose likes to believe her steady hand is unmatchable. It's untrue, logically, but a little confidence never hurt anyone. After all, she isn't new to the game at all. A bit of pride won't suddenly make her lose her experience, even if Violette thinks so. She grips something. A pocket watch, based on the weight and engravings. Gold, likely. They are in style.

As quick as she can afford, she pulls away, slipping the item into her dress folds. Of course. This dress was _made_ for her, likely with her tricky hands in mind. Silently, she reminds herself to thank Berwald. The music comes to a close, and she curtseys curtly, escaping the scene.

"Excuse me, may I have the next dance?" In front of her, Violette bows, playing her part almost perfectly. The buttons of her coat—her purple shaded coat—seem to sparkle.

Rose laughs. "Why, of course!"

Violette leans in, whispering, "Please, your haste and carelessness could cost us our mission _and_ our lives." 

Rose can't help but grin at that. "As could your secretiveness, my dearest," she says, ignoring the churn of excitement in her stomach. What can she say? Violette's presence excites her, as does a close proximity to death—though she'd never tell Violette, not in a thousand years. And while Rose knows her dearest only cares for her safety, she also knows she has spent years on her own, learning the ways of the street and the skill of swiftness. She's never needed someone to worry over her like a child, why start now?

Violette huffs, pulling up her collar. "We are supposed to be acting as nobles."

"Less reason they should suspect me of theft." Rose takes one of Violette's gloved hands. "Relax a little, my flower. We're just looking for something. Why not have a bit of fun along the way?" 

They share a look for a moment. "You're simply untameable."

"You steal a rose, you get the thorns."

Violette chuckles under her breath, finally encasing their fingers. "Fine, fine. But please be on your best behavior when we spot the assignment."

"Why, of course! I'm a pirate, not an animal."

"Some would argue those are the same." 

The remainder of the dance is quiet. She's right. She's been involved in this longer, of course she is. They both work for the Sun, but Violette worked for her father. Violette worked for the Emperor of the Sea. 

"Do we have a plan besides follow Gunhilde's word and take back the riches?" Rose asks, once the song comes to a close. 

"No."

"Great, just how I like things."

Violette rolls her eyes. "Of course." She kisses her quickly, discreetly, not like the usual, long, shut-up-please-it's-early-morning or i-can't-help-it-you're-so-adorable kisses. Her eyes glitter with a bit of mischief and some more strands of brunette hair begin to fall from under her hat. "When we get home, we should share a _real_ dance." 

Rose sighs. "Thank God, I hate this corset."

"I could wear it for you."

"Of course." She laughs. "But later."

"Later." She nods. "For now, I'll look for the thief."

"You mean the _other_ thief, right?"

"Rose."

"Okay, okay." Rose pecks Violette on the cheek. "Don't get into too much trouble."

Violette smiles. "That's my line, my flower."

**Author's Note:**

> Rose means rose. England's national flower. 
> 
> Violette is a flower and purple, callback to my other name for nyo!France, Indigo.
> 
> Viktoria means victory.
> 
> Genoveva is the Latin form of Germanic name Kenowefa—woman of the race. It's also Spanish for white phantom and is a opera name. 
> 
> Ignacz is Hungarian for fiery one.
> 
> Gunhilde is Norse, with both elements meaning war.
> 
> All of these are bad puns I swear.


End file.
